


Unorthodox

by SaintSayaka



Category: 10 Billion Wives
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Scraps, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Useless Lesbians, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a rotten she-demon, and the other was a rotting hunk of flesh. They made it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from OTP Prompts: Imagine Person A of your OTP having a hard time falling asleep, so to help, Person B traces their finger over Person A’s face until they relax and eventually drift into a peaceful slumber.
> 
> This is a part of my series "The Prompting". It is my attempt at fulfilling as many "prompts" on that blog as humanly possible. If you want to check out my current collection, the link is at the bottom of the fic.

She was a rotten she-demon, and the other was a rotting hunk of flesh. They made it work.

A particularly long day of luring innocent souls onto the path of evil really took the fight out of a girl. Fortunately, Zombie Wife never had much fight in her to begin with. Being a zombie took a certain lethargic toll on you. But she understood the innate need of most carbon beings to sleep, and thus began the tradition between the unorthodox Wives. When Sweet Demon came home after working the night shift, she immediately found herself in Zombie’s arms, who then let her undead fingers trace the alive flesh of her face softly until Demon drifted into sleep. She often started at the tip of her nose, and circle around her eyes and forehead, appreciating every socket and sinew in turn. Losing body parts had made her appreciate the fresh ones, but perhaps not in the way intended for her species. And by the time she was finished, her wife was always asleep, free to shed the worries of the day in the mad firings of her hippocampus. Zombie Wife missed being able to sleep, like she did before she was turned, but it was almost as satisfying to see the love of her life do it, too.

Zombie Wife didn’t care what modern medicine had to say on the manner, it was these little moments, not brains, that kept her alive.


End file.
